Mystery Behind The Walls
by Rein Stained
Summary: Kai and Rei have just moved to their new dorm, but little do they know that something awaits behind the corridors of this building. One by one the other students begin to disappear. Will they find out what's going on before it's to late? KaRe /dropped/
1. What Awaits?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and its characters. I only own my OCs

Chapter 1: What Awaits?

3rd Person PoV

The day was rolling by, as usual, but today was the day that Rei and Kai were moving into a new dorm for their senior year of high school, since their previous upperclassmen were gone. It looked like any other dorm they were in, but inside the walls of the somewhat empty dorm, there was a mystery that they soon would regret revealing. The dorm held about 30 other students, other than the two former bladers. They stopped blading some time ago, after they got bored. The dorm held about 16 rooms, so each student would have one other roommate.

Rei's PoV

Ugh… moving is such a pain in the ass, but whatever. I don't mind sharing a room with Kei again, but I might end up thinking about why he has that look on his face whenever he's near me. The look on his face was something that reminds me of a corpse, frozen, with no fear or emotion_._ As I was thinking to myself I heard someone knocking on my door. I wonder who it is? Come in, the doors open.

"Oi, hurry up the sophomores are almost here." Kai said in an irritated voice.

"Just give me a few more minutes I'm almost done." Was my response

"Okay, just hurry up. I'll be downstairs waiting."

After about 10 minutes I was done packing and I headed downstairs to see Kai. He looked like his usual self, but I knew for a fact he's a bit irritated.

"Okay I'm done let's get going." I carried about two suitcases for all of my possessions that I could carry, but the rest were in a box with my name and new dorm address. The staff for the dorm would send it to the new dorm later. I packed my suitcases into the trunk of Kai's car and got into the passenger's seat. Our new dorm was about 30 minutes away from where we were, but the school was much closer to the new building, about 5 minutes away walking distance. When we arrived at the new facility, we were a bit stunned.

The building itself was old, but even with the retouching the school did it looked like an old Victorian house that was from a horror movie, even though we were in Japan. Nothing was going to happen if we just stared at the building, so we carried our luggage in, but as I was entering I felt a sort of shock through me whole body as if it were saying "Turn back. Get out of here."

"Hey, Rei what's wrong?"

I was back in reality when Kai asked with a concern look on his face. I just shook my head and brushed off the eerie feeling, but somehow I felt as if something was going to happen to everyone who's in the dorm, currently.

/time skip/

It was dark when both of us got everything in our rooms settled. I felt really humid and sticky and decided I would take a shower, then go to bed.

"Hey Kai, do you want to use the shower first?"

"No, you can use it first"

"Thanks"

As I was taking a shower, that eerie feeling from this morning returned. It was coming from behind me, but there was nothing there. When I got out of the shower though, there was writing on the steamed mirror. It was in a form of ancient Chinese kanji that I couldn't read. At that point I was about to scream, but I calmly got dressed, and before I went out of the bathroom I got a towel and began to wipe off the writing.

When I got out I was wearing a long white, loose blouse, and white silk shorts, that stopped at mid thigh. My hair was dry, but it was a bit tangled at the bottom. I really didn't want to wake up with my hair even more tangled so I grabbed my brush. Before I started combing, I told Kai that I was done and he went into the bathroom. While Kai was taking a shower and I was brushing I began to contemplate on the writing on the mirror and the eerie feelings that I felt.

By the time Kai was done with his shower I was tired and already in bed. The lights were turned out and the only source of illumination was coming from the bathroom. Soon enough though, it was completely silent and dark and I feel into deep sleep.

/time skip/

It was about 3 a.m. when I woke up. There was something in front of me that was making me get that horrible feeling again. When I opened my eyes I saw a figure of a woman; or was it a man; that was standing in front of the door to the bathroom. The figure was dressed in priest's clothing and had black hair that almost touched the floor. When I looked at its face it had ice blue eyes, that would piece anyone's soul and semi-pale skin.

The figure gave me chills down the back of my spine. It was moving closer and closer to me, when it stopped where only a few centimeters separated us. Then, in a blink of an eye, everything around me went black.

Kai's PoV

It was about 3 when I heard some movement from Rei's bed. I turned around to look at him and I saw that he was sitting up on his bed. I thought he was going to use the restroom so I figured that I would just let him be, but his footsteps weren't going for the restroom door, but the door that led out of our dorm room. I sat up and was about to question him, when all of a sudden I felt someone on top of me. I blinked and looked up to see Rei on top of me pushing his weight on my shoulders. I struggled, but I couldn't move.

A mass of questions were running through my mind as he pinned me down. _What has gotten into him all of a sudden?_ As I was struggling, Rei got close to my neck and licked it. I held back a moan as I felt his tongue moving closer to my ear, it felt good, but it was also, at the same time, eerie. When he reached close to my ear he stopped and I felt his breathe caressing my neck.

"Hey boy, I'm going to be borrowing this body for a few minutes so don't follow me"

I was shocked and looked into Rei's eyes, but his soft amber eyes were replaced with ice blue ones, that pierced through your whole being. I felt the weight lifted off me when he got off and walked out of the room. I couldn't stand what was happening to Rei and followed him out of the room, even though he warned me. When I was out of the room I saw Rei's figure moving farther into the corridor, but when I blinked he was gone and I felt breathing right behind me. I turned around to face those ice blue eyes.

"Boy, I told you not to follow me didn't I?"

I didn't respond and when I looked to gaze at the one before me, he had a smirk on his face. I could feel that my whole body was shaking, but I stood there, like a statue, looking into the face of someone that I knew, yet didn't know at the same time. In a mere matter of seconds I was blown into the room by a great force. I looked at the door's entrance to see a figure smiling like a demon. As fast as I was blown in the room, the door slammed shut. Not knowing what the hell I was doing, I ran and began struggling to open the door, but with no luck.

3rd person PoV

In time Kai grew weary and finally clasped onto the cold wooden floor of their room.

_To be continued….._

/Writer's area/

This is my first story on so please comment on it and notify me if I screwed up anywhere Dx


	2. The Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I only own my OCs. The characters are only my puppets.

Chapter 2: The Forgotten

Ghost's PoV

"Sigh….I told the kid not to follow, but…oh well…"

It's been ages since I last felt the cold floor beneath my feet. I'm walking down this same corridor again, like long ago. It's been over 3 decades since I died. I barely remember the last scene I saw before my death, but I still remember that person that I treasured most.

3rd person PoV

The ghost, who possessed Rei's body, was idling making its way to the dorm's auditorium. It seemed like any other place within the dorm, but in reality, it hid something far from normal. In the middle of the place was a small chamber that was hidden under a crimson carpet that stretched through the whole length of the room. The door to the chamber, which would lead to the basement of the dorm, had a talisman made by a priest long ago, after his, the ghost's, death. He, himself, had tried many times to open the door, but he always failed.

This time though, he succeeded, using Rei's body. A dark abyss was staring him right in the face as he stared down the empty channel. Taking a deep breathe, he began to climb down into the unknown depths. After climbing down the passageway, he had reached a stopping point at the bottom. The cavern was dusty and held the stench of wet, aged wood.

The cavern extended as far as the eye could see and the sight of seeing something as vast as that hallway that loomed before him would give anyone the chills, especially, in the middle of the night with no light. The ghost was making his way through the cavern when he heard shackles; he turned around and spotted an eerie, phantom-like figure. This was not what he expected in the desolate cave and began to quickly make his way to the end of the tunnel. When he reached the end, in front of him was the person he searched for, effortlessly, for 3 decades.

In the dank and dark end of the tunnel, was a handsome man with silver hair wearing clothes fit for someone of a high status in society. There, he was chained to a rock and had the same talisman as the door, placed on the lock of the chains. He was slowly breathing with his eyes closed. While approaching him, the sound of shackles got closer and closer.

"Sheshiro!" the one who possessed Rei shouted.

The man looked up warily at the owner of the voice. His dark, grey eyes glanced at Rei, who rushed towards him.

"Satoshi? Is that you?" he quietly spoke.

Unfortunately, their time together was cut short by the sound of chains clinking together, getting closer. Then, it stopped. Satoshi, who turned around, was struck with fear as his gaze met those of a monster, who had thousands of arms reaching out from behind him and shackles that bound its body and fell to the ground. Its body billowed as it roared a cry that shattered any particle of courage left. Satoshi knew all to well its purpose here. It was guarding the locks that bound Sheshiro, so that he cannot be free.

From nowhere a shout was heard. It cried "RUN!!"

Satoshi ran as fast as he could through the cavern, trying to reach the stairs. The monster was closely pursuing him, while wailing its cry of demise. It seemed like it would never end, but he finally reached the stairs and began climbing as fast as he could up them. When he finally got out of the chamber, he closed its entrance, hoping, praying that the monster would not pursue any further. When he thought that it was finally calm he walked to the door, exiting the auditorium, but he was halted when something grabbed his leg.

Reluctantly looking down, he saw a white hand chaining him to the floor. It was one of those ghastly hands that the monster carried on its back. Satoshi struggled to get out of its grasp, but as he tried more hands arose from the floor. They launched themselves onto him and began to pull him closer and closer to the chamber's entrance. Closer and closer he got, until it all stopped. The hands retreated and dissolved into the floor and walls.

The question "What caused them to disappear?" was running through Satoshi's mind, but his answer was soon found when a bit of dawn entered the room through the blinds of the window. It seemed that Satoshi was relieved until he remembered; he too, would become inactive once the sun fully rises. He needed to return this body he was using back into the room he was in on the bed.

Without hesitation, Satoshi ran to Rei's room and quickly made it seem like nothing really happened.

Kai's PoV

_Ugh my head is killing me. _

When I woke up I saw Rei sitting quietly on a chair, next to my bed.

"Hey, you're awake. What happened?" Rei asked me.

"You were lying on the ground unconscious when I woke up."

_What?! He doesn't remember anything?...I guess not, but I'll ask him anyway._

As I tried to get up I was pushed back onto the bed.

"You're sick with a fever so don't try to get up just yet."

I sighed. Things are getting a bit weird around here. First Rei got possessed and now he doesn't remember shit. When I turned my head to look at Rei wetting a wash cloth, I saw some weird marking on his neck.

"Hey Rei."

"Yeah?"

"What's that mark on your neck?"

I thought it would be just a simple question, but I was dead wrong. Rei fell silent and his movements stopped. It looked like it would be this way for sometime, but he turned around and a fake smile sat on his face.

"Oh, it's just a small scratch from a cat"

I couldn't stand the fake smile at all, and something clicked in me that made me push Rei against the wall.

"Tell me the truth. I know when you're lying, so spill it"

Then his face wasn't one I've ever seen before. His face was holding a smile that made my back shiver. It was a very strong feeling that, it would even make lava turn to ice if gazed upon. It was even colder than any glare I've ever given to anyone before and that says a lot.

"Like I said it's just a scratch, alright?

Somehow, I felt, if I pushed any further into the question, he'd probably never talk to me again, and I let go of him. When I took my hands off, he pushed me back into bed.

"You have a fever so you need your rest alright?"

That whole day he was caring for me while I recuperated from the fever. The next day I was normal again and walked to our school nearby. While we were walking, Rei never said anything to me. Even after school, the only thing that he would say was concerning my health. Rei didn't wait for me and went to the dorm himself, and it was rather eerie, since it was long time since I felt alone.

While I was walking to our dorm room I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I followed it and ended up in the auditorium. When I arrived, it was completely dark and I felt someone watching me. I kind of brushed off the feeling, but as I was about to exit the room, I heard crumbling and the wall next to the door crumbled and a book fell out of it. I glanced at it and felt a sudden urge to read what's written inside.

I decided that the auditorium wouldn't be the best place to just sit down and read it so I went to the dorm's library. It's usually full this time with people studying for quizzes and such. As usual, there were people sprawled about here and there. I picked an empty table and chair that was right next to the window. The rest of the library was full of voices of people studying, practicing, and so on.

I sat down at the empty table and laid the book in front of me down. On the cover of the book it says Sheshiro. I wonder, is this a diary? I really didn't ponder that long and opened the diary to begin reading. On the back of the cover there was a dark spot. I suppose it must be a beverage stain or something of the sort, but I had a rather eerie feeling about it.

--

2nd chapter is up. What's going on in this strange dorm? What's up with Rei? Why is there a diary that was hidden behind the wall of the auditorium? Find out on the future chapters


	3. Sheshiro?

Chapter 3: Sheshiro?

Kai's PoV

When I opened the book I saw a date on the upper left corner of the page. It was faint, but I could read the year. This diary belonged to someone in the Edo Era. I was somewhat shocked at how old this place is. After the date I began to read the diary entry.

--

Hum.. I guess this time I found something interesting to actually write in here. Today, some priest came to the mountains I lived at. At first I thought this priest was a woman, but it seemed that is was a man. I'm surprised at how beautiful he was. You rarely see anyone who looks like that anymore. Anyway, the priest was looking for directions to the town that was at the bottom of the mountain.

I presume he was new to the area, since he didn't speak proper Japanese. After I told him the directions, he thanked me and his smile almost made me blush. Of course anyone would, he was just so beautiful. I was rather bored and decided that I'd watch over this person for a while. As I watched him and his travel through the village below, I noticed that many people avoided him, even though he was a priest.

Something was definitely off about him. When the priest reached his destination, I presumed, he was led into the house. I wanted to see what went on, so I made my way over to a small window that showed a room with an ailing person on the bed and the priest chanting. After a while the person, a teenage female, awoke and he man standing next to the bed, I presume her father or brother, hugged her and thanked the priest. After the priest had exited out of the home, and making his way through an alley, he was attacked.

I was about to intervene but, it was taken care of before I arrived. The men, who were going to attack the priest, had been knocked into unconsciousness. Things are getting interesting. I followed him to a nearby lake on the outskirts of the town, where he sat down and drifted into a peaceful sleep, with the calm winds blowing the willow tree he was under. I decided, since he was asleep, that I would sit close to him and relax myself.

However, while I was looking at him, I noticed how slender and sun-kissed tan his arms and legs were. He also had smooth skin, a feminine face, and a more than average, curvier figure than a man usually would have. Just looking at him made me want to question his gender, which my instincts made me do the most stupid thing I've done yet.

I moved close to him, enough that my shadow was looming over him, and moved my hand over to his collar of his robes, and that's when I got a rude wake up call to reality.

In that moment he awoke and slapped me, painfully hard, right in the face. I was shocked and moved away from the angry priest. Okay angry was an understatement, it was more like, "I'm going to kill you bastard" pissed off. He stared at me for a bit before he lunged at me at a deafening speed and kicked me into the lake. At first I didn't understand what was going on since, it happened so fast, but then I realized he was the one who made those men go unconscious.

Before I had a chance to explain myself, he grabbed his bag that he laid down, before he rested, and walked away. I was in a rather embarrassing situation and I had to make up for it. From that point I followed him day in and day out. After a week he finally had enough and forgave me. Then I asked him if I could accompany him, but he turned it down completely, that was until I told him that he was cute under the tree, sleeping, and he blushed a crimson red, turned around, and stared at me.

After a few seconds, he accepted, but only under the condition that I would work with him and he gave me his name, Satoshi.

--

As Kai read through the dairy, it only told of the journey the two had and what they had done, but it began to change as he got further into the dairy.

--

As our time together passed, he soon found out that I was a tengu, but it didn't surprise him one bit. Today was just going to be one of those normal exorcisms, or so I thought. Our task was to remove the ghosts haunting a certain mansion, so that the land could be used for a new inn. We were told that many had tried to get rid of them, but they all died violently afterwards or they simply disappeared. We didn't think much of it till something happened to ourselves.

While we were looking through the house, we felt something odd brush against our necks. When we looked back, nothing was there, only the blank hallway. We were told that the ghosts themselves, only appeared at midnight. That night, while we were resting in the beds, we heard strange noises coming from the attic. We quickly went up to check out the attic, we expected it to be empty with only the ghosts filling the room, but we were very wrong.

Blood stained the whole area of the attic, pieces of skeleton were tossed around, the floor was littered with pieces of talismans, prayer beads, and other utensils of exorcism, but what was most surprising that there was only one figure in the back of the room. Somehow we knew that was not a ghost, but a very powerful demon. The demon had the shape of a monster, with a head of a boar, claws of a tiger, the mane of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, hooves of a buffalo, and a body of a human. As we readied ourselves for a massive battle, souls of the dead arose and were encircling the monstrosity. The beast roared and began to charge at us.

The battle between us lasted quite a while. The skeletons around us were being crushed and metal slashing with the beast's claws and tail. Sparks were flying and a powerful blast pierced the roof and the moonlight danced inside. As the time passed the moonlight dimmed and sun shot through the crack. The demon was weakened a bit, which made it easier for us to attack him, but while I was fighting him, he pierced me with his tail, but at that moment Satoshi killed the demon.

He rushed over to me and began to check my temperature and such. At that point I was losing consciousness and the world was dimming before me. If the poison was normal I wouldn't be affected at all, but this poison was ten times stronger than that of a box jellyfish, the world's most poisonous animal. As I began to drift into unconsciousness, I felt something run down my throat and I began to regain my strength. When I looked up, I saw his tears falling onto my face.

When I came to, Satoshi grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. I didn't realize how worried he was. I felt stupid for letting someone close to me get hurt, not physically, but emotionally. While he was kissing me, I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer, and my tongue intertwined his.

--

While Kai was reading the entry, he began to redden and noticing this, he quickly flipped through several more pages.

--

It's been almost a year since he admitted his feeling for me. After that day, he told me his secret, he wasn't an ordinary human, he was a vampire that was driven out from his home country and became a priest to hide his secret. His blood would add a century to a person's life and his tears could cure incurable poisons and diseases. However, after a few days of telling me this, a villager had spread news of this and many are on the hunt for him now. We had traveled the farthest we had ever traveled.

Now, we reside in a small village and had settled down. During a humid spring day, he finally asked to be married to me. Though, it would be a blood marriage, but that was fine. His fangs pierced my neck and our blood began to mix. The feeling was to indescribable, it was warm and made me feel a bit lightheaded.

After the ritual however, he had different plans then the one we intended. He whispered into my ear "Please make love with me tonight." and my heart skipped a beat.

--

At this point Kai was going to be beet red, so he closed the book and brought it with him upstairs. _I'll read it later. _When he entered the room it was dark and the sound of a shower was heard from the bathroom. Unfortunately, Kai didn't pay much attention to the sound and walked right in to do his business. After he was done flushing the toilet and washing his hands, a surprised yelp came from the shower.

"Ouch!!"

Rei looked out of the shower curtain and threw a bottle of shampoo at Kai and it hit him in the head with a thud.

"Kai, you idiot!! Are you trying to fry me?!"

Obviously he wasn't expecting that reaction and turned around. He took a look at Rei and rushed out of the restroom. For some reason Kai became hard just by looking at Rei. His body was dripping with water, emphasizing his curves, his cheeks were a bit red, and his hair was seductively covering his body. Just by thinking about him, Kei was turning hotter and hotter.

--

EDIT: I'm continuing the story D It's in the works right now 8/22/08


End file.
